


THE CHAOS [Gayhole Edition]

by lavenderfrost, read by lunchee (lunchee), RsCreighton



Category: No Fandom
Genre: NO EDITS WE DIE LIKE MEN (aside from a quick intro but whatever), Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, oh my god we are assholes, tw: jokes about mental health, tw: mentions of COVID-19 epidemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/pseuds/lavenderfrost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: In which Lav, Rose, & Lunchee take on the BLATANT ERASURE of non-UK English in the WordMasochist 2020 Challenge......by taking the piss out of UK English speakers from the 1920s and before.  Somewhere out there, the ghost of John Keats is dehydrated af and can't figure out why.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Wordmasochist Challenge





	THE CHAOS [Gayhole Edition]

  


**Title:** [The Chaos](http://ncf.idallen.com/english.html)  
**Author:** Gerard Nolst Trenité  
**Reader:** lavenderfrost _(featuring trolling/roasting from RSCreighton & lunchee)  
**Length:** 01:12:35  
**Format:** mp3  
**Cover Artist:** lavenderfrost _

__

[**DOWNLOAD LINK**](https://lavenderfrost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/0_misc_fandoms/%5bMisc%5d%20THE%20CHAOS%20\(Gayhole%20Edition\).mp3)  
_(Thank you Paraka!)_

**DISCLAIMER:**  
_Any roasting and mockery in this poem is aimed squarely at 1 of 3 parties:_  
_1\. Me_  
_2\. The Author_  
_3\. Elitist native English speakers who lecture others about their dialects being wrong._  
_If none of these criteria apply to you, it is not about you. It is CERTAINLY not aimed at ESL speakers who are lovely and wonderful and brilliant for managing to tackle our MASSIVE FLAMING SHITSHOW of a language._

_Also, idgaf how people pronounce Greek & Latin most of the time? I use the common pronunciations too. I'm just gonna call your ass out if you use mispronounced Greek while lecturing about what makes supposedly "proper" English._


End file.
